Historia de un amor interminable
by lunaticaporvos
Summary: Historia de Los Merodeadores y sus amigos en su séptimo año en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Alexa Wilde se despertó aquel 1 de Septiembre sobresaltada. Había soñado que perdía el tren que la llevaría a su último curso en Hogwarts. Se tranquilizó al comprobar que solo eran las nueve y media y que tenía tiempo de sobra. Después de desperezarse, fue a la ducha a darse un rápido baño. Al salir, se secó el pelo moreno y algo ondulado con un rápido toque de varita y se secó el cuerpo. A pesar de que le gustaba vestir sexy, pensó que lo mejor sería llevar ropa cómoda para el viaje. Así que se puso unos vaqueros algo ajustados y una sudadera negra y ancha que antaño había pertenecido a su hermano mayor Jake. Se pintó la raya negra del ojo y se echó algo de base en el rostro. Cuando terminó, bajó a desayunar a la cocina, donde estaban sus padres desayunando.

- Ya creíamos que te habías dormido. Iba ahora mismo a despertarte. - dijo su madre, mientras se levantaba y la daba un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Preparada para tu último año en Hogwarts? - preguntó su padre, sintiéndose orgulloso de su hija pequeña. Su hermosa niña.

- Sí, papá. - contestó ella con una gran sonrisa que alegró el corazón de aquellos padres que tanto la querían. - No os preocupéis, que voy a sacar unas notas muy buenas y aún así, me dará tiempo a romperle el corazón a unos cuantos chicos. - añadió, haciendo reír a sus padres, Christopher y Meredith Wilde.

Alexa era una chica guapísima, nombrada, durante dos años consecutivos, chica más sexy del castillo. Ella se sentía muy orgullosa de aquel título, y no dudaba en hacer gala de él en todos los momentos que podía. Casi todas las semanas quedaba con varios chicos distintos, y todos se quedaban locos con su belleza, su alegría y su simpatía. A pesar de todo esto, Alexa adoraba a sus padres, y no soportaría que sufrieran por ella. Así que trataba de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlos contentos y felices.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, metió a su queridísmo gato, Felix, en su jaula y lo metió en el coche. Acto seguido, entraron ella y su madre mientras su padre colocaba el baúl en el maletero. Tanto la familia de su padre, como la de su madre, eran de sangre pura. Christopher era el descendiente del gran mago David Wilde y su madre, Meredith Jackson de soltera, tenía como antepasado a Mark Jackson. A pesar de todo, a ellos no les gustaba alardear de su nobleza de sangre y preferían hacer cosas de muggles, como conducir coches y cocinar ellos mismos. Por eso no soportaban todas esas cosas que se comentaban por aquel entonces sobre que los magos eran superiores a los muggles y que los magos y brujas que eran de "sangre sucia", como ellos lo llamaban, habían robado la magia a otros magos. Ni ellos, ni sus hijos se creían esas tonterías que circulaban por ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Alexa se despidió de sus padres, prometiéndoles que les escribiría un montón de cartas y que sacaría buenísimas notas. Sus padres no dudaron de ella.

Se sentó en un banco para esperar a sus amigos. Al momento les vio saludar a sus padres, quienes dieron un par de besos a Olivia y un apretón de manos a James y Sirius. Alexa también se levantó para recibirles. Dio un fuertísimo abrazo a Olivia, como si llevara sin verla un año, cuando, en realidad, la había visto hacía tan solo unos días. También abrazó a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, y a James.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el tren, yendo hacia el último compartimento, aquel que habían ido ocupando desde su primer curso en Hogwarts. Allí esperaron a sus otros dos amigos: Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, que solían llegar algo más tarde. Cuando llegaron, vieron que Remus ya llevaba puesta su túnica con la insignia de Prefecto brillando en el pecho, y que Peter llegaba acalorado después de un último sprint.

- ¿Sigues con la pelirroja en la cabeza, James? - preguntó Peter, sentado y más relajado.

- Dios, no, Peter. - exclamó Olivia, cansada ya de la dichosa Lily Evans. - No llevamos ni cinco minutos en el tren y ya ha salido su nombre. Es una tortura.

- Calla, Olivia. - dijo James sonriendo a su hermana. - Y, sí, Peter, sigo con la pelirroja en la cabeza. Es más, - añadió - creo que este año va a ser el año en el que consiga salir con ella.

- Eso llevas diciendo los dos últimos años, Cornamenta. - dijo Sirius, con un tono divertido en la voz. - Ya no nos lo tragamos. ¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

- Tal vez, querido hermano, porque yo, a diferencia de otros - dijo mirando intencionadamente a Sirius - sí he madurado. - Al oír esta respuesta los cinco comenzaron a reir. Nadie podía tragarse el cuento de que James Potter, el bromista y buscalíos, hubiese madurado.

- Cuéntale eso a Lily, a ver si se lo cree. - le instó Remus, una vez que todos ya habían parado de reír. James miró con enfado a Remus y se hizo el indignado. Allá ellos si no le creían.

Después de terminar esa pequeña conversación sobre Lily y James, Remus se fue a hacer su ya habitual ronda de prefecto por el expreso. Cuando volvió, James lo interrogó sobre cómo estaba la pelirroja.

- Está como siempre James. Y no, no me ha hablado de ti. Todavía estaba de buen humor. - añadió riendo.

Una vez que hubo pasado la señora del carrito de gominolas y una vez que Sirius y James hubiesen acabado con todas las existencias de regaliz mágico y de ranas de chocolate, se pusieron los uniformes escolares. Alexa, como siempre, se había subido la falda más de lo debido y la profesora McGonagall, como siempre, la diría cuando la viera que se la bajara.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade y bajar del tren, James vio por primera vez a Lily. Y se dio cuenta de que Remus le había mentido. No estaba como el año pasado, estaba más guapa, si podía llegar a estarlo. Se había cortado un poco la larga melena pelirroja y, aún así, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se la quedó mirando embobado y ella se dio cuenta. Le miró y puso cara de asco, como si no la gustase lo que veía. Al momento, volvió a girar la cara hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigas. James no le dio importancia al hecho; sabía, aunque sus amigos no le creyeran, que sí había madurado y que, al fin, había comprendido como conquistar a Lily Evans.

Sirius le dio un golpe en la espalda, sacándole de su ensoñación. Se subió con sus amigos en el carruaje que lo llevaría hasta el castillo.

Olivia Potter estaba ya muy aburrida de las Ceremonias de Selección de los alumnos a las distintas casas. Había visto ya seis en total, y cada año le parecían más aburridas. Además, tenía a su izquierda a Peter, que no paraba de hacer un sonido al respirar que la irritaba muchísimo. A su otro lado estaba Alexa, que tenía cara de estar pasando el peor rato de su vida. En frente de ella se sentaban Sirus, James y Remus. Los dos primeros no dejaban de hablar en voz baja y el otro les observaba, reprochándoles con la mirada que no estuvieran en silencio. Olivia sonrió al ver la escena y volvió la cara hacia donde estaba situada McGonagall. Volvió a sonreír al recordar la ya repetida escena entre la profesora de Transformaciones y su gran amiga Alexa.

- Buenas tardes, alumnos. - les dijo solemnemente la profesora. - Espero que en este último curso aprovechen el tiempo y se dejen de tantas historias y tonterías. - les advirtió.

- Sí, profesora. - contestaron los seis a la vez. Todos los años Minerva McGonagall les decía lo mismo. Cuando ya iban a entrar hacia el Gran Comedor los detuvo. - Señorita Wilde, lo de todos los años. Bájese la falda.

- Sí, profesora. - respondió Alexa mientras se bajaba la falda. - Como todos los años. - añadió con una sonrisa.

Pensando en la escena como estaba, Olivia no se había dado cuenta de que ya había terminado la selección y que Dumbledore estaba dando su habitual discurso de bienvenida. Cuando el profesor terminó, las mesas se llenaron de una cantidad ingente de comida y todos comenzaron a comer. Sirius y James comían como si no hubiesen provado bocado en meses y Remus devoraba la carne con tanto ahínco que parecía que solo vivía para eso. Alexa también se había dado cuenta y miró a Olivia. Ambas sacudieron la cabeza en señal de negación, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por cambiarlos.

Cuando todos estaban con el estómago satisfecho, Dumbledore volvió a recordar las normas del colegio y, acto seguido, todos se fueron hacia sus salas comunes.

Sirius, James, Olivia, Alexa y Peter se sentaron en los sofás que había en la sala común de Gryffindor a esperar a su amigo, que había ido a enseñar a los alumnos de primer curso los dormitorios. Cuando volvió a bajar a la sala común, surgieron las primeras bromas que Sirius hacía habitualmente desde que Remus fue nombrado prefecto en quinto.

Después comenzaron a reír y a bromear tanto, que se les pasó la hora. Solo se dieron cuenta cuando oyeron un resoplido proveniente de la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas y cuando vieron a una Lily Evans más enfadada con ellos que de costumbre.

- ¿Sabéis la hora que es? - preguntó con notable enfado. - Por supuesto que no. Además, a vosotros os da igual todo, ¿no? No os importa que mañana haya que madrugar para las clases, ni que podáis dar mal ejemplo a los alumnos más pequeños ¿verdad? - paró para dar un fuerte suspiro y continuó. - De vosotros cinco, - dijo, mientras señalaba a Sirius, James, Peter, Alexa y Olivia. - podía esperarlo. Pero de ti, Remus, no. Se supone que tú eres prefecto, que tienes que hacer que se cumplan las normas; no infringirlas. - Remus bajó la cabeza, claramente decepcionado consigo mismo por los motivos que había señalado Lily. Dumbledore le había nombrado prefecto para que intentara parar las travesuras de sus amigos, no para ayudarles a ello. - Todos a la cama. - ordenó Lily al ver que ningun respondía a lo que ella había dicho.

- Tú no eres quién para obligarnos a ir a la cama si no queremos. - expresó Alexa, con un deje de soberbia en su tono de voz. - Nos subimos al cuarto porque queremos, no porque tú nos obligues. - Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Segundos más tarde, Olivia hacía lo mismo. Remus instó a los chicos a ir al cuarto, mientras Sirius y Peter se quejaban de lo pesada que era Lily. James, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Subió al cuarto en silencio. No quería provocar la ira de Lily.

Al subir al cuarto de chicas, Alexa y Olivia comprobaron que sus compañeras de cuarto, Mary McDonald y Claire Johansson, seguían despiertas. Seguramente estaban criticándolas, pero ellas no podían hacer nada. Esas cinco chicas nunca se llevarían bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black siempre estaba perfecto. Negar eso, es como negar que el sol da luz. Él vivía única y exclusivamente para estar perfecto, para que los demás le adorasen.

Se miró en el espejo y le encantó lo que vio. La camisa blanca del uniforme se le adhería al cuerpo como si estuviese hecha a su medida. Sus abdominales quedaban perfectamente marcado en ella. Llevaba la corbata desanudada, dándole un toque menos formal. Se acababa de peinar su largo y rizado pelo negro, que tan locas traía a las muchachas del colegio. Sus ojos grises brillaban con fuerza y su radiante sonrisa podía alegrarte el corazon en menos de un segundo.

Cuando salió del baño, vio que Peter intentaba atarse el botón del pantalón que ya le quedaba un poco justo desde el año pasado. Se rió disimuladamente y pensó que si él fuese Colagusano hacía mucho tiempo que se habría puesto a dieta.

Remus ya estaba perfectamente vestido. Llevaba la corbata perfectamente anudada y tenía la túnica del uniforme colgada en la silla para que no se le doblara. Su cama ya estaba hecha desde hacía un buen rato, y no tenía ni una sola arruga. Sirius arrugó el morro. No le gustaba la perfección de Remus por esas cosas. Él creía que lo informal, creaba la perfección. Tal y como era él.

James estaba atándose los cordones de los zapatos. Su cama estaba desecha, siempre dejaba que los elfos la hicieran. A él nunca le daba tiempo para esas cosas. Cogió la túnica y se la puso por encima a todo correr. Ni si quiera se puso la corbata.

El resultado fue el siguiente: Remus, perfectamente vestido y arreglado; James, con la ropa un poco arrugada, el pelo revuelto y las gafas torcidas y Peter, cansado de los esfuerzos por abrocharse el botón del pantalón. En cambio, Sirius con su corbata desanudada, la túnica en el brazo, mostrando lo bien que le sentaba la camisa, y con su pelo bien peinado, estaba perfecto.

No era de extrañar que todas las chicas suspirasen por él. En realidad suspiraban por todos. Los Merodeadores. Aquellos chicos que tenían a todas las chicas locas, aquellos que hasta tenían clubs de fans. Ellos lo tenían todo en el colegio. Eran populares, guapos, inteligentes, simpáticos y bromistas. Todo el mundo los adoraba, excepto los Slytherin y otro grupo.

El de las chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor: Lily Evans, Claire Johansson y Mary McDonald.

Ellas no podían soportar ni que se les nombrara en su presencia, tal era el odio que sentían hacia ellos. Sobre todo Lily, que llevaba siendo cortejada por James desde quinto curso. Le había pedido más de mil veces una cita y ella, más de mil veces, le había dicho que no. Ni en sueños. Ni loca.

Lily, Claire y Mary ya estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando cuando bajaron los chicos. Ellos bajaban con Olivia y Alexa, que como el día anterior, llevaba la falda más corta de lo permitido. Al mirarlas pusieron cara de asco. Tampoco las chicas les caían bien. Alexa no les caía bien por lo prepotente y soberbia que era. Se creía la mejor del mundo cuando estaban ellas delante y eso no podían tolerarlo. A Olivia simplemente no la toleraban porque pensaban que era una egocéntrica e insoportable pija.

Ellos se pusieron al lado de donde estaban ellas y comenzaron a montar el escándalo. Ellas suspiraron incómodas por su presencia, pero los otros ni lo notaron. Cuando llegó la profesora McGonagall para dar los horarios de las clases, se callaron y estuvieron en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que la profesora les decía.

- Señorita Wilde, ¿podría levantarse un momento? - preguntó la profesora, después de haber repartido los horarios. Alexa se levantó y la profesora le bajó la falda mediante un hechizo. - Así mucho mejor, ¿no cree? - dijo la profesora con una sonrisa mientras se iba. Alexa sonrió y se volvió a sentar. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella escena.

El profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn, les cambió de sitio nada más entrar en la clase.

- Este año Pociones es una optativa, y, por tanto, no voy a tolerar que os pongáis como queráis para no prestarme atención. - declaró el profesor mirando a sus alumnos. - Para empezar, señorita Wilde, póngase aquí delante junto con el señor Pettigrew. El señor Lupin se pondrá detrás de ellos con la señorita McDonald. En la mesa de al lado se pondrán el señor Black y la señorita Potter y detrás el señor Potter con la señorita Johansson. De Gryffindor solo me queda mi querida Lily, que se pondrá con el señor Snape, aquí delante de mí. Así los dos mejores de la clase estarán juntos. Avery, ponte aquí con Lestrange y tú Nott con Bazen. - el profesor paró, esperando a que los alumnos se colocaran y después continuó. - Pues bien, ¡ya podemos comenzar!

La clase de Pociones no resultó ser tan aburrida como Mary había pensado que sería. Tuvieron que hacer una simple poción de muertos en vida que entre Remus y ella solventaron en un momento. Por supuesto, la mejor de la clase había sido la de Lily y Snape, pero para haber tratarse de ella, no estaba mal. Estaba contenta de que la hubiesen puesto con Remus en clase. Era el único chico de aquel grupo que tanto odiaba que no la caía mal. Era educado y respuestuoso, por eso ella y sus amigas no entendían que hacía con aquellos tarados. Se despidió de él con una sonrisa y fue junto a sus amigas para ir hacia la siguiente clase; Herbología.

- ¿No te parece increíble que Potter no me haya dicho nada para que yo te lo diga a ti? - le preguntó Claire a Lily.

- Lo mismo ya no le gustas. - dijo Mary, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ojala. - respondió Lily, suspirando. - Lo mismo sí, porque todavía no me ha dicho su típico ¡eh, pelirroja! ¿vienes a Hogsmeade conmigo?.

- Igual no te ha dicho eso porque todavía no hay ninguna excursión a Hogsmeade. - supuso Claire. - Yo no creo que se haya olvidado de ti; estará haciéndose el interesante.

- Sabe que conmigo eso no le vale. Más le valdría olvidarse de mí y ligarse a unas cuantas. Al fin y al cabo, a eso se ha dedicado durante cinco años, ¿no?

Si alguien preguntara a Olivia Potter por qué ella y su hermano llaman a Sirius Black "hermano", la respuesta sería sencilla: Sirius Black es como un hermano para ellos. En el verano de 1976, cuando iban a iniciar su sexto curso, Sirius Black se mudó a casa de los Potter debido a que ya no soportaba más a su familia. No soportaba la ridícula historia que contaba su madre de que los magos de sangre pura eran superiores a los demás. No soportaba que su hermano se creyera a pies puntillas todo lo que mamá y papá le decían. Harto de tantas mentiras y falsedades en su familia, cogió el dinero que había heredado de su tío y se marchó al Valle de Godric, donde vivía su mejor amigo. Allí, Charlus y Dorea Potter le quisieron como si fuese un hijo más. A veces incluso le trataban mejor que a sus propios hijos. Pero ellos no se quejaban. Estaban muy contentos de tener a Sirius en la familia, ya que eso implicaba bromas y risas constantes. A veces a costa de unos o de otros, pero siempre estaban riéndose. Por eso para ellos era como un hermano. Era su hermano.

Mientras pensaba en los buenos momentos que había pasado con su familia este verano, miraba la ropa que iba a ponerse para la cita que tenía aquella tarde. El chico con el que había quedado, Scott Foster, era un Ravenclaw guapísimo y muy simpático. Se habían conocido a finales del curso anterior y habían estado mandándose cartas durante todo el verano. No podía esperar más para estar con él.

Al final decidió ponerse un sencillo vestido gris de manga corta que adornó con unos zapatos del mismo color. Se puso una chaqueta fina negra por si hacía frío a esas horas y se bajó rápidamente al Gran Comedor, donde había quedado con él.

En la sala común solo vio a Remus, que estaba leyendo un libro, y a Mary McDonald, que estaba sentada junto a él. Vio que hablaban sobre libros que ambos habían leído. Cuando él la vio, le preguntó a dónde iba.

- Nada, es que he quedado. - contestó ella, algo cohibida por la presencia de esa chica que tan mal le caía.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y con quién? - preguntó Remus, levantando una ceja.

- Con Scott... Un chico de Ravenclaw. No sé si lo... - empezó a decir Olivia.

- Sí. Buscador del equipo de Quidditch. Como para no conocerle... Tu hermano nos vuelve locos con él.

- Sí, ese mismo. Bueno, me voy que he quedado. Ya hablamos. - se despidió mientras se iba hacia la salida de la sala común.

Por el camino se encontró con Alexa, con Sirius y con James. Cuando les dijo adonde iba, Alexa sonrió encantada, Sirius la miró pensativo, como preguntándose quien era ese chico, y James con el ceño fruncido. No le gustó que saliera con un jugador de Quidditch de otra casa.

Cuando, al fin, llegó al Gran Comedro, lo hizo con retraso. Scott ya la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento. - se excusó ella con cara de pena. - Es que me he encontrado con mucha gente por el camino.

- Es lo que tiene quedar con una chica popular. - respondió él. - Que todo el mundo quiere hablar con ella. - ella sonrió tímidamente y caminó junto a él hasta llegar al lago.

Claire se sentó en su cama suspirando. Lily acababa de entrar en la ducha y ella se sentía bastante mal. Se apartó un mechón de su pelo rubio de la cara. Pensaba que lo de Black ya estaba superado, que simplemente era un capricho de un día, que en el verano que pasó sin verle le habría olvidado. Comprendió que se había equivocado al hacer esas suposiciones. Seguía estando tan loca por él como la úkltima noche que pasó en el castillo el curso pasado, cuando lloró como una loca por no poder tenerle. Como cuando le añoró todos los días en verano. Como cuando lo vio esa mañana bajando a desayunar. Y lo peor de todo es que ella le había probado. Que sabía como seducía, como besaba, como hacía el amor. Y lo peor de todo es que sus amigas no lo sabían. Que había sido tan cobarde de no contarselo a sus amigas. Porque contarlo significaba creerselo. Porque al contarlo, se lo demostraba a sí misma.

Y así se quedó un rato. Pensando en todo. Pensando en lo feliz que habría sido si aquel día, aquel fatídico día, no se hubiera encontrado con Black. Si aquel día no se hubiera dejado seducir por él. Si él nunca se hubiese fijado en ella.

Lily salió en ese momento de la ducha, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Se pusieron a hablar de vanalidades tales como las clases, los profesores y el tiempo. Claire lo agradeció profundamente. No quería pensar más en aquel desgraciado de ojos grises.


End file.
